Convoy
is a multiplayer map released in the Escalation DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops released on May 3rd on Xbox 360, June 10th for the PS3, and PC on June 2nd. Treyarch has said that Convoy "delivers intense, close-quarters combat at the scene of an ambushed US military convoy." The map was inspired by Cold War fears of Soviet invasion. Part of the road on this map has collapsed, allowing players to drop down to the road below, and vise-versa. Road signs indicate that it takes place somewhere in California. The map features a tongue-in-cheek "Drive Safely" sign. Gallery Convoy picture.jpg|Convoy Trailer Picture convoy screeny.jpg|link=A Battle in Convoy convoy screeny 3.jpg Dlc2_2.png ConvoyEscalation.png Convoy_Alarm_System.jpg|The alarm system for the gas station Convoy_Billboard.jpg|A billboard discriminating "campers" Convoy_Buildings.jpg|The buildings around Convoy Convoy_Buildings_2.jpg Convoy_Motel.jpg Convoy_Road.jpg Convoy_Road_2.jpg Convoy_Road_3.jpg Convoy_Road_4.jpg Convoy_Sheriff_Buildings.jpg Covoy_Minimap.jpg|Convoy's Minimap Convoy_Shipping_Log.jpg|A shipping log depicting the other multiplayer maps Police_Car.jpg|A Police Car near the Sheriff's Building WANTED_Picture_Convoy.jpg|A WANTED poster of a beloved fan of Call of Duty: Raffaele Angelini Stockpile_Portrait_in_Convoy.jpg|A portrait of Stockpile found in several buildings Stockpile_Portrait_in_Convoy_(2).jpg|A portrait of Stockpile found in several buildings Trivia *"Hutch" Motor Oil Cans seen throughout the map are a reference to the Call of Duty commentator Shaun Hutchinson. *The map takes place in 1967, as shown in the WANTED poster in the gallery. *A wanted poster for a young boy is displayed throughout the entire map describing him as being wanted "for pwning n00bs" and includes a message from the Treyarch and Activision teams saying that he is possibly armed and dangerous and is an amazing Call of Duty player. *In the mobile home that is tipped over in the center of the map (under the main road) you can see a cooker being held to the wall by a cord alone. *In the state highway patrol building there are posters saying that people with hippie-like hair will be attended to last. It also gives a description of what "hippie hair" is. *Some jeeps have the SOG logo on the side. *There is a shipping log which states all of the multiplayer maps in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' which can be found in the building in the top right of B4 right next to the A domination flag. *In the motel reception area, there are magazines with images of Cosmic Silverback from the Dead Ops Arcade on the cover and another magazine (best seen upstairs) with the 'Launch' rocket on (or Acension/campaign launch facility). *There are framed photos of the multiplayer maps from escalation around the map. Some can be found behind the desk in the motel. *The gas station features an alarm system in which once a player steps on a wire running across the courtyard, a brief alarm will sound. This can be avoided by simply jumping over the wire. *The gas stations' fueling stations will explode when shot. This also happens in Stockpile. *The town's sheriff department is called Barton Springs Sheriff Dept. as seen on the sign in the gallery. *Bullets, tomahawks, and grenades will go through the Catico gas oil sign near the back of the map. *The map uses the number 24 twice, once on a building named "Storage 24" and a State Highway Patrol building named "Building 24" *There is a billboard in the bottom right of section C4 which says DEATH is watching you. take the corners SLOW. "Barton Springs, Sheriff Dept." can be seen in small text. *There is a grave under said billboard. *When quiet, the player can hear explosions in the background noise. *The truck carrying the orange aircraft/rocket that can be seen on the loading screen, right next to the hole in the road, is too tall to have possibly driven under the bridge on the other side. *At the back of the orange aircraft/rocket, on the exhaust, 'Remove cover before flight' can be seen on a red cover. When shot, bullet holes will appear behind the text. *The yellow poles around the A domination flag (B4) are not solid, the player can walk right through them. *To the right of section C4 there is a red moving truck ( a truck that moves furniture, it's not actually moving) similar to the one in the center of Nuketown. *If the player walks into the 'Soda-Pop' vending machines that can be found all over the map, glass bottles can be heard clanging inside. *This may have been inspired from the ''Call of Duty 4 ''map Ambush. *There is a photo of Stockpile and Hotel in the room above the Gas Station Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Escalation